DE VISITA
by acarlalala
Summary: Peter y Elizabeth salen de viaje y dejan a Neal en la casa del agente Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**DE VISITA**

 _ **-No soy un bebé para tener una niñera.**_

Peter rodó los ojos, sabía que escucharía reclamos de su hijo en cuanto le diera las noticias pero debido al historial de su comportamiento no iba a darse el lujo de dejarlo solo y sin supervisión.

 _ **-Difícilmente el agente Gibbs será tu "niñera" las obligaciones de ése cargo involucrarían hacerte jugar, comer y llevarte al baño-**_ Peter dijo divertido para molestar a su hijo.

Neal muy ofendido dijo- _**Papá, hablo en serio, tengo 16 no 5.**_

 _ **-Yo también-**_ Le miró fijo- _ **y te repito que Leroy va hacernos un gran favor a Elizabeth y a mí por cuidar…-**_ Peter iba a terminar la palabra cuidarte pero el ceño fruncido de su hijo hizo que cambiara la palabra- _**hacerte compañía, durante estos días que estaremos fuera.**_

Neal cruzó sus brazos y puso un pucherito _ **-No tienes confianza en mí.**_

 _ **-Nop-**_ Peter se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el pelo con cariño- _**quita esa cara porque no voy a cambiar de decisión.**_

 _ **-Ya lo sé-**_ Con enojo el muchacho dio un pisotón al piso y en cuanto su padre lo escuchó le llamó la atención- _**Neal…-**_ pese a la amonestación seguía molesto por las noticias matutinas recibidas, no tenía ganas de estar de buen humor, así que contesto de muy mal tono- _**Ahora qué!**_

El agente puso las manos en sus caderas y miro muy fijamente a su hijo. Notando que la mirada molesta estaba dirigida exclusivamente a él, Neal le alcanzo la mirada, pero ahora plasmaba una mirada angelical para bajar al menos un nivel el enojo de su papá, porque ya sabía que él lo había enojado.

 _ **-Alguna novedad más, papá?**_

Peter achico la mirada ante la amplia y blanca sonrisa que descaradamente lucía su hijo, la típica reacción después de meter la pata y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

 **-** _ **Jovencito será mejor que cambies esa actitud-**_ Peter lo regañó mientras agitaba su dedo índice en su rostro y eso fue lo suficiente para activar el enojo en el chico.

 _ **-Pero papá no es justo!-**_ Neal borró la sonrisita y la mirada angelical de su rostro y mostró nuevamente su ceño fruncido, enojado - _ **Estoy harto de toda la falta de confianza, no soy un bebé inútil que no puede cuidarse, ya tengo experiencia viviendo solo, absolutamente SOLO sin que mami o papi me vigilen, además yo …-**_ Como siempre el muchacho se puso a dramatizar, pero Peter lo interrumpió, cortó por lo sano el berrinche infantil.

 _ **-Tú estás ganando una buena tunda antes de nuestro viaje y si sigues con tus protestas innecesarias te aseguro, te pondré en mis rodillas y castigaré tu trasero-**_ El agente se mantuvo muy firme pese a ver susto en los ojitos azules de su hijo.

Ante la clara amenaza, Neal se retorció en su asiento- _ **No papá, nalgadas no-**_ tranzarse una paliza por no aceptar a su cuidador era una mala idea.

Peter ablandó su rostro- _**Por favor Neal, Gibbs es uno de mis mejores amigos, una de las mejores personas que conozco y que por circunstancias de la vida no veo muy a menudo así que lo mínimo que espero de ti es que demuestres el buen comportamiento que sé eres capaz de lucir o es que has perdido tus buenos modales el tiempo que has vivido con nosotros? Tan malas figuras paternales somos con Elizabeth?**_

Neal odiaba cuando Peter jugaba al psicólogo con él, siempre funcionaba – _**Me comportaré –**_ dijo todavía en un tono desanimado que rayaba entre fastidio y malcriadez pero pensó: _sólo espero no sea un anticuado obsesivo seguidor de las reglas como tú._ Aunque no conocía muy bien al famoso Leroy Jethro Gibbs sí conocía muy bien a su hijo Tony, hace un par de meses el muchacho se había quedado con ellos casi por las mismas razones por las que él se quedaría en su casa.

 _ **-Espero mucho más de ti Neal Caffrey Burke.**_

El agente levantó a su hijo por su brazo derecho, lo giro y le dio seis fuertes nalgadas.

-PAFFF! _**Y eso por qué?**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! _**Papáaa**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! _**Auuuu! dueleeeeee.**_

Neal frotaba con ambas manos la picadura en su trasero.

 _ **-Fue por el berrinche.**_

 _ **-Yo no hice un berrinche!**_

Peter volvió a sujetarlo por el brazo derecho dispuesto a darle más nalgadas.

 **-Lo siento papá! Lo lamento! No haré más berrinches, lo prometo!-** aunque ahora solo con una mano, no dejaba de sobarse.

Peter dio negativas con la cabeza _**-Eso espero Neal porque te advierto que si a mí me molesta el mal comportamiento a Gibbs le crispa los nervios así que yo que tu trataría de cumplir esa promesa, si valores el poder sentarte, claro.**_

Neal se quedó boquiabierto, acaso su papá insinuaba que esa persona podía castigarlo mientras este con ellos?

 _ **-Qué? Pero papá vas a permitir que un extraño me –**_ a Neal le avergonzaba decir _me dé nalgadas-_ _ **me castigue?**_

 _ **-Eso depende de ti, de cómo decidas comportarte.**_

La firmeza que mostraba el agente hizo que Neal se preocupara, hasta que Elizabeth llego a su rescate.

 _ **-Nadie va a castigar a mi bebé.**_

Radiante como siempre Elizabeth entro a la cocina y le dio un leve golpecito a su esposo en su brazo derecho por asustar a su hijo.

 _-_ _ **Peter no lo asustes y tu mi amor no tienes que preocuparte, Gibbs no va a castigarte.**_

La interacción hizo que Neal sonriera ampliamente, se había preocupado en vano, por supuesto que no podría ser posible que lo dejen a cargo de una persona tan anticuado como su papá, no podía tener tanta mala suerte.


End file.
